1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices that use tokens and related electronic devices that enhance or support the token-based devices, and more particularly to an Internet-engaging network for monitoring use of the token-based and related devices, adjusting device parameters, and promoting their use to customers.
2. Related Art
Many amusement arcades and family entertainment centers, and perhaps some car washes, laundromats, and parking facilities, rely upon tokens to operate their games or other equipment. Typically, one or more token dispensers are provided on the premises. The customer inserts cash into a token dispenser to receive a selected number of tokens, and then inserts a required number of tokens into a token-accepting device to make it operate. Heretofore, parameters such as the exchange ratio of dollars to tokens and the number of prize or redemption tickets dispensed by the token-accepting machine were adjusted manually. This procedure was not practical to do frequently, especially with customers present. Also, these manual adjustments typically required the attendance of the owner or an upper level employee.
Further, conventional token system machines did not track changes in usage over time to any significant degree. The owner or manager typically relied upon observation to determine when to empty tokens from the machines and re-supply the dispensers. Since customer usage was often uneven, all of the dispensers and machines would likely be checked, even though some would not need emptying or replenishing.
Also, generating more business has been a problem, due in part to customer anonymity. Likewise, the expense of gathering and maintaining customer information and of communicating with those customers has had a limiting effect. A lack of ready-made marketing tools has also contributed to the problem.
There have been efforts to eliminate, or at least ameliorate, the foregoing drawbacks. However, those of which the present inventor is aware involved replacing the token-based system with magnetic card writers and readers and other relatively expensive and sophisticated equipment.